The Shinobi in California
by rainbows.and.blood
Summary: A Kiba fic for Lil' DeiDei. This story is about two sisters who live in San Diego. Kiba does a wrong jutsu, then POOF! he is teleported to San Diego. And yes, these girls are aware of the anime Naruto. Talk about a dream come true for them! KibaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! :D**

**This one is for my friend Jill aka Lil' DeiDei.**

**I wrote this for her since she likes Kiba...lol xD**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy this one!**

**ON WITH THE FIC 8D  
**

* * *

**CHARACTER PROFILES**

**NAME: **Jill Stewart

**AGE: **15

**LOOKS: **Has long blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She's very pretty.

**OTHER INFO: **Her mom Grace married Anne's dad when she was 8. They've been best friends ever since. Jill used to be very shy but that changed when she met Anne. She listens to punk rock music (influenced by Anne) and she skateboards, too. (Like Anne) She loves to draw and she loves anime. She got Anne to watch Naruto and other animes she loved.

**NAME: **Anne Corsewell

**AGE: **15

**LOOKS: **Has long black hair, green eyes and fair skin. She's pretty, but Jill's prettier.

**OTHER INFO: **Her dad Robert married Jill's mom when they were 8. They've been best friends ever since. Anne is a boyish punk. She loves to skateboard and she's a bit weird. She's a very random person.

**THE STORY**

**JILL'S POV**

"_**SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME, I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED…"**_

"WHAT THE F-" I screamed. I turned around to see Anne laughing her head off.

"Dude, calm down! You should have seen your face! It was priceless" She laughed on.

"Why are you playing Smash Mouth songs?" I asked angrily.

"Well I got hooked on 'em ever since I read that story on a website I found." She replied.

"And you just HAVE to wake me up with 'All Star'?"

"Yeah"

"Bitch"

"Love you too. Now get dressed,you'll be late for school!" She said as she took a bite out of an apple. She wore black cargo pants with zippers everywhere, a really fit white Simple Plan band shirt, a black hoodie and white Vans with black stars on them. She wore a black bonnet and she let her long, black hair down.

As for me, I got up and took a shower. After that, I got dressed. I wore white skinny jeans with a brown shirt with gold flames on it. I took my yellow sleeveless hoodie and wore it over my shirt. After that, I wore my yellow DC's and headed downstairs for breakfast. Mom put waffles on my plate and I scarfed them down quickly. Anne just drank a glass of water since she ate ahead of me.

"Why do you have to get up so early?" I asked Anne.

"Well, I wanted to wake you up" She said as she put her glass near the kitchen sink.

"And you did a very good job!" Mom said.

"Hey Jill…" Anne began.

"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"_Don't make it bad..take a sad song and make it better"_ She sang.

"Dude, seriously, the Beatles?" I responded.

"What, they're great!" She reasoned.

"Yeah sure whatever" I replied.

"Good morning, my pretty bundles of joy! What a great day, I'll see you all later 'cause I gotta get to work now!" Dad said as he rushed downstairs and went out the door.

_SLAM!_

"Bye dad" Me and Anne sighed.

"Oh, shoot! It's already 7:45!" Anne panicked. "Dude, let's go!" She said as she grabbed me and pulled me out the door.

"BYE MOOOOOOOM!" We shouted as we got on our skateboards.

By ten minutes, we were at school. Oh what a joyous day this is gonna be…..NOT!

**~timeskip to dismissal time~**

When we got home, we proceeded to do our homework. Anne has Science homework, which isn't a drag for her 'cause she loves Science. Hah, geek! I have to write a paper on Shakespeare.

I went to get my laptop when I heard something.

_THUMP._

My whole body froze. It came from my closet!

**~a few minutes ago in Konoha, normal POV~**

"You'll never get away!" Kiba yelled at the mysterious guy in black.

"Oh yes I will!" The man hissed. He did a couple of handsigns then a portal opened. He went in the portal and disappeared.

"DAMN!" Kiba said angrily. He copied the man's handsigns then entered in a portal. When he went in, it was pitch dark. He heard a scream.

**~back to San Diego, normal POV~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNE!" Jill screeched.

"WHAT? WHO DIED? WHAT BURNED? WHY DID IT HAPPEEEEEEEN?" She said as she ran in Jill's room with peanut butter smeared on her face.

"S-something's in my c-closet" Jill stuttered.

"That's it?" Anne raised a brow.

"W-well, yeah..g-g-go ch-check it out!"

"Fine"

When she opened the closet doors, a figure tumbled down.

"What the coconuts?" Anne said in surprise.

"Hey there. I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

* * *

**Kinda short, but the next one will be longer!**

**Stay tuned!~  
**


	2. What's A Laptop?

**New chapter!**

**New OC for Lala Girl in Lala land, my best friend. (She's like a female Shikamaru)**

**so yeah hope you enjoy this one**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**KIBA'S POV**

_That's it Kiba, just keep your cool. No need to panic. You'll be fine. You're still in Konoha for sure. Or not. _I thought to myself.

"May I ask where I am?" I asked.

"You're in Jill's room" The black-haired girl answered.

"No, I mean the exact place."

"San Diego, California"

San Diego. San Diego. Where the hell is San Diego?

"Do you know the way to Konoha?" I asked, my voice cracked a bit.

The blonde girl fainted. Soon, the black-haired girl rushed to her side then carried her to the bed.

"What just happened to her?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"She heard _Konoha_."

"Why, what's with Konoha?"

"Oh, right…you don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"Y'see, we know you, Kiba. We know Naruto. We know everyone in Konoha"

"How?"

"I'll show you." She said as she dragged me to her room. She opened this flippy thing.

"What's that?"

"A laptop"

"Oh" I answered.

"And…there" She said as she stopped pressing the buttons. "Come here."

I walked towards her and sat on the chair next to her. I saw a small screen that showed…_ME AND NARUTO!_

"Wha-What is that?"

"You star in a show called Naruto. My sister and I watch it all the time."

"What? Why am I not aware of this?"

I'm freaked out. Really freaked out. But I remained calm on the outside.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure about that part yet. How'd you even end up in the closet?"

"Well, I copied this guy's jutsu but I guess I got it wrong."

"A jutsu? Awesome!" She grinned.

"You know about jutsus?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you I watch Naruto?"

"Oh. Right. But how do you watch us? Do you use some kind of portal?"

"No, we use the internet."

"Internet? What's that?"

"It's hard to explain…but you can do anything on the internet"

"Wow"

Then, we heard someone groaning.

"JILL!" She screamed. She ran to the other room. Hmm, Jill…that must be the blonde's name.

I went to see Jill standing up. I never noticed how beautiful she was…_oh shut it Kiba!_

"Jill, are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me wide-eyed and nodded vigorously.

"H-hey Anne, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jill asked.

"Yeah sure" Anne answered as she and Jill exited the room. I sat on the bed.

**NORMAL POV**

"You do know that's Kiba Inuzuka. _The_ Kiba Inuzuka. In my room. Right now." Jill said.

"Yeah, I did notice that like half an hour ago" Anne rolled her eyes, twirling her hair.

"What do we do with him?"

"Maybe we can help him get back to Konoha."

"Yeah, but how?"

"That, I do not know"

"Well maybe we can figure it out later."

"Maybe."

"Hey Anne"

"Yeah?"

"Kiba looks hot!" Jill smiled widely.

Both girls walked back to the room.

"Hey Kiba, we figured maybe we can help you get back to Konoha" Anne said.

"Gee, uh, thanks…but how?" Kiba answered.

"Maybe you could do that jutsu again?" Jill suggested.

"I'll try…" Said a nervous Kiba.

"Good luck Kiba…and if you make it back to Konoha, don't forget us, okay?"

"I won't" He smiled.

He did the hand signs then poofed out the room.

"He did it!" Jill grinned.

They soon heard a loud thud from the kitchen. The girls rushed downstairs to see what it was. They saw Kiba, lying on the kitchen floor.

"Kiba, what happened?" Jill asked.

"I did the wrong thing again" Kiba answered while rubbing his head.

"And you ended up in our utility closet!" Anne laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't do that jutsu anymore…" Kiba said, a bit upset.

"Maybe you should try a different one…Anne can look up some jutsus on the internet tomorrow." Jill said.

"Uhm, okay"

Their front door opened. "I'm home!" Their dad said loudly.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked.

"Our dad" Jill answered.

"Coming, dad!" Anne said as she ran towards her dad. She brought him to the kitchen.

"Kiba, meet dad. Dad, meet Kiba." Anne stated.

"Oh, hi there! Are you one of my daughters' friends?" Mr. Corsewell said.

"Yeah, dad. Uhm, Kiba needs a place to stay for maybe a few weeks…his parents went on a trip around the world, and he lost his keys" Jill explained.

"You're welcome to stay here, Kiba" Mr. Corsewell answered cheerfully.

"Thank you, sir" Kiba smiled.

"Dad, where's mom?" Anne asked.

"Oh, she's in a book club meeting. She's about to come home with her friend Mrs. Johnson."

"Cool, is Ericka coming?"

"Yeah, I guess" Their dad said while walking upstairs.

"Who's Ericka?" Kiba asked.

"She's our bestfriend. She's really cool. Her mom, Mrs. Johnson, is really close to our mom. That's how we met Ericka." Anne answered.

"Oh, I better cook dinner!" Jill said as she rushed to get her apron.

"Jill's an excellent cook" Anne whispered to Kiba.

Kiba smiled. He felt something when he looks at Jill. A feeling that's new to him.

* * *

**The ending sucks.**

**oh well.**


End file.
